


Write Down What You Can't Say Aloud

by AnyMoreBrightIdeas



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale will show up at some point, Gen, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Poet Crowley (Good Omens), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyMoreBrightIdeas/pseuds/AnyMoreBrightIdeas
Summary: Crowley wasn't really one for reading, (At least where people could see him)  but writing was a different story.Or, I read a story at 2 a.m. where Crowley writes poetry about Aziraphale and I was struck by inspiration.





	Write Down What You Can't Say Aloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Complete Works of Poet A.J.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735543) by [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon). 



I love you Angel,  
When I see your smile,  
That little pleased one,  
My heart goes stutter stop.  
Can't be healthy, that feeling,  
But it happens every time.

I could get lost in your eyes, Angel.  
Love the way they light up in excitement,  
Over a dusty old tome,  
Or some delicious new dish.

I adore your voice,  
All the pleased hums, indignant huffs,  
The sinful noises you make,  
When you're eating a slice of cake

Could just sit and talk with you,  
Right here on your ghastly couch,  
Talk about anything under the sun,  
Or just sit in silence.

I don't say it, can't actually.  
You would never accept it.  
I feel like I say it with every action,  
Every time I look at you,  
How can you not notice?  
But I'm glad you don't.  
I love you Angel,  
But you can't ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
